clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 11: The Veggie Villain
Mission 11, named 'The Veggie Villain'http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2010/05/new-mission-sneak-peek.php, is a new upcoming mission for PSA agents. Not much is known about Mission 11, but most penguins have found evidence. Evidence on Mission 11 *The Club Penguin Team showed a sneak peak of the mission in October 2009. They hinted that something big will be coming soon. *On a You Decide! blog post, players could choose a pair of Spy Sunglasses that you could earn from completing Mission 11. They also showed a hint about a new agent who will be helping other agents, as shown on the picture. Penguins immediately recognized the agent and it was Dot. *During a New Year's Eve blog post, a picture of Herbert was posted, this showed players that Mission 11 was on the way in 2010. *Also on the 1st March 2010, a picture of Herbert with a computer and a microphone was shown. The blog said that In a few months, agents will use their skills against a very determined Herbert... *On April 1st the Penguin Times Newspaper had a Featured Article on warm places and there was a Yeti Penguin, which if you looked carefully in the picture of it you could see that it was Herbert inside a yeti costume, as the eyes are Herbert's. He also commented on things that happened on previous missions like how hard it would be to knock down the lodge, noticing a patch up job on the wall next to the boiler, etc. *On April 26, 2010, a sneek peek was shown on the blog. It was a picture of some sad penguins watching a video with Herbert in it at the Ski Village. The mission was also stated to be released at the end of May. *In the 238th newspaper issue, you are able to read a hidden message from Herbert which tells that the new mission will be coming on 18th of May. *The Club Penguin Team revealed the name as "The Veggie Villain". Secret message In an edition of the Club Penguin Times, there was a secret message regarding Mission 11. It is in code, and to decode it, the letter is the first letter of the flag's country. After it is decoded, the secret message from Herbert P. Bear reads: Dear Penguin Silly Agency Look Sharp Agent... I'll see you on May 18. ''-Herbert P. Bear.'' Dot During November, a You Decide! blog post was posted. In it, there was a pick between 3 Spy Sunglasses that players could earn by completing Mission 11. Choice 2 won. At the bottom of the blog post, it had said that there was a new agent on the way that will be helping other agents from Mission 11 onwards. This agent was recognized by most players who had Elite Penguin Force (EPF), and they thought that this new agent was Dot the Disguise Gal, but in a different costume with different hair. This was later confirmed that the penguin is Dot. Trivia *Choice 3 on the Reward Decision looked a lot like Gary's glasses. *You will get free glasses when you complete this mission. *It will arrive in May 18. Sneak peeks Mission 11 Herbert.jpg|The sneak peek released on April 26, 2010 on the What's New Blog. Mission 11 sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek released on February 27, 2010 on the What's New Blog. Codedmessagenewspaper.png|A secret message from Herbert in the Club Penguin Times. File:MissionSneakPeek.jpg|The sneak peek released on 10th May on the whats new blog. Sources and References Category:PSA